Merci l'attraction !
by NightChoco
Summary: Ils voulaient juste tester la nouvelle attraction ! Pas partir dans un monde totalement tordu !
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo mina-san ! Voici le chapitre 1 ( normalement c'est le Prologue mais il est trop long XD ) d'une autre fiction car je pense arrêter « Perdue » pour des raisons… on va dire personnelle. Les couples principaux sont le Shouto/Momo le Katsuki/Ochako le Denki/Kyouka le Eijirou/Mina le Izuku/Tsuyu et bien sur : le Tooru/Mashirao ( il y aussi Aizawa/OCC ) En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

 **Aussi, quelques insultes mais rien de bien méchant !**

 _Chapitre 1_

C'était une journée comme les autres à U.A Il y avait eu cours pratique aujourd'hui et tous les élèves étaient fatigués à cause du travail intensif qu'ils avaient fourni. Dans les vestiaires des garçons, tout le monde étaient en train de parler d'une nouvelle attraction au parc très près de l'internat où ils séjournaient tous.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est une bonne idée ! Alors, vous venez les gars ?

\- Je ne pense pas que…

\- Allez Midoriya ! Tu vas voir, ça va être cool !

C'était Eijirou qui avait annoncé cette nouvelle et il essayait de convaincre les garçons de venir. Manque de bol, seul Denki et Minoru avaient accepté. ( même si Minoru avait précisé qu'il viendrait que si les filles étaient là aussi )

\- Je suis désolé mais je suis d'accord avec Midoriya, dit Shouto en enfilant sa chemise. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Il n'y a que des vilains là-bas !

\- Même pas vrai ! Contredit Eijirou en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Todoroki à raison, lança Fumikage.

\- Non mais vous êtes vraiment pas cool ! Tu veux bien Bakugou ?

Le blond était en train de penser à quelque chose, il n'avait donc pas attendu son « ami » lui poser une question.

\- Bah alors le pétard mouillé ? On est dans ses pensées ? Se moqua Hanta en rigolant.

\- Vos gueules ! On a pas le droit de penser ici ?!grogna Bakugou en frappantla tête de Hanta.

\- Aieeeeuuuuh !

\- Je disais, repris Eijirou, est-ce que toi tu es partant pour venir faire la nouvelle attraction qui vient d'ouvrir avec moi et Denki ?

\- Et ! Moi aussi je viens ! S'écria Minoru.

Eijirou ne l'écouta pas et continua :

\- Parce qu'ici, les mecs sont tous des peureux ! Aucuns d'eux à part nous n'est virile !

\- Nous ne sommes pas des peureux ! Nous avons juste peur de nous faire avoir par des vilains ! Dit Tenya qui prenait de direction de la porte.

\- Ouais ouais, alors Bakugou ? Tu restes ici à t'ennuyer ou tu viens avec nous comme des hommes ?

Katsuki ne dit rien, prit son sac et ouvrit grand la porte sans se soucier que certains de ses camarades étaient en train de se changer.

\- Ça à l'air naze ton truc !

Et il partit sans un mot de plus. Les autres garçons semblaient un peu perturbés par le fait qu'il n'avait pas trop hurlé aujourd'hui.

\- Il a quoi Bakugou ? Demanda Hanta en se grattant la nuque.

\- Peut être qu'il a ses rè… Aie ! Pourquoi tu me frappes Kaminari ?

\- Y a que les filles qui ont leur règle ! Nous les mecs on peut pas en avoir, réfléchis !

\- Vous pensez que c'est à cause du truc qu'il pensait tout à l'heure ? Proposa Izuku qui venait de terminer de s'habiller.

\- Peut être… En tout cas, je suis déçu que les mecs de cette classe soient tous des femmelettes !

Eijirou baissa la tête, un peu déçu et s'enfuit vers la sortie.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre et il était maintenant 18 heures.

Tout le monde, filles et garçons avait décidé de s'installer dans la salle commune afin de discuter comme à leur habitude.

\- La vérité vous êtes pas cool les gars ! Les filles, elles, sont d'accord ! Pourquoi pas vous ?

\- J'avoue que votre fierté les gars euh…

\- On vous a pas sonné ! Gronda Bakugou qui avait l'air plus qu'irrité alors qu'il n'y avait aucunes raisons.

Denki et Eijirou se sourirent et Mina prit la parole.

\- J'avoue que là…

\- Ah non ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Ashido ? S'inquiéta Hanta.

\- Non, non, je vois pas de quoi tu parles mon cher Sero !

\- C'est vrai que vous êtes vraiment des peureux, confirma Tsuyu.

\- Non mais je vous emmerde ! S'exclama le blond qui venait d'en prendre un coup sur sa fierté masculine.

Ce fut le gros blanc pendant quelques minutes. Shouto se leva pour partir se coucher.

\- Où tu vas Todoroki-kun ? Demanda Ochako qui coupa net le silence devenu pesant.

\- Je vais me coucher. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh rien ! Mais… Vous venez tous n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est quand déjà ?

\- Demain après-midi !

Shouto continua sa route mais répondit quand même :

\- D'accord.

Il ne dit rien de plus et s'en alla.

Les autres ne dirent rien non plus. Finalement, tout le monde partit après s'être dit « Bonne nuit ».

Le lendemain, toute la classe se leva de bonne humeur, ( sauf Bakugou bien entendu ) et se prépara joyeusement pour l'après-midi qui les attendait.

Aujourd'hui, c'est Samedi. Les élèves sont donc autorisés à partir de l'internat et de revenir avant 20 heures à partir du moment où ils avaient un adulte avec eux.

Eijirou avait réussi à convaincre toute la classe mais maintenant, il fallait convaincre une adulte. Il avait d'abord pensé à All Might mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas les aider s'ils se faisaient attaquer. Il décida donc de demander à Aizawa...

\- Sensei ? Interpella Eijirou devant le bureau de son professeur principal.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a…

Eijirou gloussa mais ne se dégonfla pas pour autant.

\- On aimerait… aller...tester la nouvelle attraction...à côté… alors est-ce que vous pouvez…

\- Non. Je suis fatigué, je veux dormir.

Aizawa prit son sac de couchage et commença à l'ouvrir.

\- Mais…

\- J'ai dit non.

\- S'il vous…

\- Non.

\- … Vous êtes sûr que…

\- Kirishima : j'ai dit non !

\- … Sensei vous..

\- Pff… Si c'est comme ça, je viens avec vous… mais faîte pas les idiots et soyez polis ! Qui-est-ce qui vient ?

\- La classe entière !

« Oh misère… Je vais vraiment devoir me coltiner autant de gamin ? » pensa Shouta en posant son précieux sac jaune vif.

\- On y va quand ? Interrogea Aizawa d'un ton las.

\- Cet après-midi ! Vous allez vous amuser, j'en suis certain !

\- Ouais ouais… Tu peux disposer… On y va à 14 heures. Et aucuns retards ne sera admis.

Eijirou hocha la tête poliment et partit presque en courant.

\- Pourquoi j'ai dit oui moi ?

Il soupira, se mit dans son sac de couchage et mit son réveil à l'heure de 13 h 30.

\- Alors ? Il a dit quoi ?

\- Il est d'accord ! On y va à 14 heures !

\- Ouais bon fermez vos gueules maintenant !

Katsuki avait l'air encore plus énervé qu'hier soir, va savoir pourquoi.

\- Il y a un problème Bakugou ? Demanda Ochako en s'approchant du blond.

\- Dégage de ma vue idiote !

\- Mais…

\- JARTE !

Ochako obéit et se précipita aussitôt vers Momo et Kyouka.

\- Vous parlez de quoi les filles ?

Momo rougit instantanément ce qui surprit la brune ainsi que presque toutes les personnes étant dans la pièce. - salle commune-

\- O-Oh de rien ! Je t'explique tout à l'heure mais pas maintenant d'accord ?

Ochako arqua un sourcil mais sourit en faisant oui de la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yaoyorozu ? T'es malade ? T'es toute rouge ! Pire que les cheveux de Kirishima, dit Izuku d'un ton innocent.

\- N-Non, il n'y a rien… Merci Midoriya-kun…

\- De rien !

La porte s'ouvrit et Shouto et Fumikage entrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Finalement, commença Shouto en s'installant sur un fauteuil, Koda et Sato ne viendront pas aujourd'hui. Ils ont mal à la gorge à cause d'hier.

\- C'est vrai qu' Aizawa nous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs… C'était horrible ! Dit Mina d'un ton horrifié.

\- Si vous le dîtes… souffla Shouto en soupirant. Pourquoi Yaoyorozu à l'air de parler de quelque chose d'hyper important ?

\- Je sais pas, dit Denki. Elles sont en train de parler d'un truc top-secret… Enfaîte, elles parlent en langue des signes j'ai l'impression…

Shouto sourit, amusé.

\- Ah bon ? Elles savent parler en langue des signes ?

\- Faut croire… Ou alors il s'agit d'un langage que seul une fille peut comprendre. C'est très bizarre…

Momo et Kyouka n'avaient pas remarquer les nouveaux arrivants et furent surprises quand elles les virent discuter d'elles.

\- Il est bientôt 14 heures, s'exclama Tenya en bougeant dans tous les sens, on devrait se préparer.

\- Tu as raison, affirma Tsuyu en se levant. On devrait y aller.

C'était maintenant l'heure d'y aller. Le parc d'attraction devait ouvrir à 14 heures 15 et le temps qu'ils arrivent, ils ne seraient pas en avance.

Aizawa avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Vraiment. Il avait un sac avec une couverture et un oreiller. « Il est fou » pensa une bonne partie de la classe.

\- Je vous préviens, insista Aizawa qui leur disait les règles, celui que je vois faire l'idiot rentre tout de suite et sera privé de sortie. Je me suis bien fait comprendre j'espère ?

\- Oui Sensei ! Dit tout le monde en cœur.

\- Bien, allons-y que ça se finisse…

Tout le monde se dépêcha d'y aller et ils furent arrivés en 10 minutes tout au plus. Eijirou était surexcité et se faisait frapper par Bakugou qui en avait marre de le voir bouger tout le temps.

\- ON Y EST ! WOUAAAAAAAAH ! S'exclama le roux, content.

Devant eux se dresser un énorme train – qui avait l'air en sale état mais ça devait sûrement être un effet – avec des virages très très très violent. Heureusement pour eux, la queue n'était pas encore très remplis. Ils se dépêchèrent donc d'y aller en emportant Aizawa avec eux.

\- J'ai jamais dit que je…

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de finir qu'il fut embarqué avec eux à l'intérieur.

La file d'attente faisait un peu peur, il faut bien l'avouer. Les gens étaient normaux mais la pièce un peu moins.

Enfaîte, tous étaient très vieux. Tellement qu'on pourrait croire qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de rénovation. Il y avait des tableaux un peu partout désignant d'anciens Supers-Héros et le papier-pain n'en pouvait plus.

Un bruit effroyable se fit entendre et tous tournèrent la tête vers les railles du train. Il venait de finir son tour et on pouvait voir les passagers qui avait une immense envie de vomir. Il était arrivé à une vitesse stupéfiante ! Tellement que si jamais le frein de grinçait pas autant, on ne l'aurait même pas vu venir.

\- K-Kirishima ! On doit vraiment entrer là-dedans ? Demanda Mina et Tooru, morte de trouille.

\- Mais ouais ! Regardez, ils sont pas mort les autres !

\- Bah…

Alors que les portières venaient de s'ouvrir, certaines personnes se mirent à courir et à crier. D'autres venaient à peine de sortir qu'ils vomissaient sur le sol.

\- Oh mon dieu… s'exclama Ochako qui avait quelques goûtes de sueurs sur le front.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Uraraka-san, dit Izuku en lui tapotant l'épaule. On va survivre !

Elle ne dit rien de plus et commença à trembler comme une feuille lorsque les gardiens leurs ordonnèrent d'avancer.

Eux aussi, ils faisaient peur et de la même manière . Ils étaient grands, - environ 2 m 05 – et avaient une longue moustache. Ils portaient une chemise très sale et on pouvait voir sur leur bras, des marques à peine cicatrisées.

\- Bonne chance ! Fit l'un deux en rigolant sadiquement. - pour faire peur sans doute -

Ils s'installèrent. Il y avait 20 places dans le train, toute la classe put rentrer.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! Dit une voix féminine.

\- Allez, ça va pas être si terrible ! Répondit une autre voix, masculine cette fois-ci.

\- Pff… Tu es méchant ! Je te hais !

Aizawa et Todoroki qui étaient à côté, tournèrent la tête pour observer les individus. C'était bien une fille et un garçon. La fille devait avoir 13 ans et le garçon 16 mais pas plus. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup : la même touffe de cheveux brunes, les mêmes yeux rouges ressemblant bizarrement à ceux d'un chat et la même peau très pâle.

Ils s'installèrent sur le dernier wagon donc, celui derrière eux et attachèrent leur ceinture.

\- Je te jure que je vais te faire la peau ! S'exclama la fille en boudant.

\- Oui tu me l'as déjà dit pleins de fois et regarde ! Je suis encore là !

\- Grr…

Un panneau apparût devant eux en affichant un compteur.

\- 3…

\- Oh noon ! Pitié ! Je veux pas ! S'exclama Ochako en s'accrochant au bras de Momo ?

\- 2…

\- Kirishima ! Je te préviens que la prochaine fois, je te tus ! Grogna Bakugou qui semblait lassé des filles qui ne faisaient que gueuler.

\- 1…

\- Onii-chan ! T'es mort ! Dit la fille de derrière en se calent bien dans son siège.

\- 0…

Toutes les filles hurlèrent de peur quand le train se mit à avancer. Personne n'arrivait à voir où ils allaient et ce qu'ils faisaient : ils étaient bien trop surpris pour faire quoique se soit.

Néanmoins, le garçon de derrière ainsi que plusieurs garçons de la classe ressentaient quelque chose de pas très net. Comme si un truc de grave allait se produire. 

\- Bizarre… pensa le garçon en fronçant les sourcils, pourquoi il y a un espèce de passage là-bas… On dirait de l'eau…

En prononçant ses mots, son estomac se noua : décidément, toujours écouter sa petite sœur !

Ils approchèrent de l'espèce de « passage aquatique ». Les filles hurlaient toujours et quand elles virent qu'elles devaient toutes passer sous l'eau, elles étaient encore plus terrifiées.

Le train s'approcha dangereusement de l'eau et la fille se mit à pousser un hurlement sur-aigu en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller, qu'elle voulait que tous se termine maintenant.

\- SHIRO ! JE VAIS TE BU…

Le véhicule s'engouffra dans l'eau glacée. Tous les passagers avaient les yeux qui leur piquer, comme si c'était de l'eau de mer.

Bakugou qui commençait à trouver cette attraction intéressante décida d'avaler quelques gorgés de cette eau.

\- Putain… c'est de l'eau de mer ! Pensa t-il en recrachant tous ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Heureusement pour eux, c'était juste de l'eau qu'on leur versé depuis le plafond. Shouto se permit de lever la tête difficilement au ciel et fut surprit de constater qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de ciel. C'était de l'eau. Par contre, celle-ci semblait scotchée au plafond et il n'y avait que quelques jet d'eau qui tombait.

Momo qui était derrière lui fit la même chose et écarquilla les yeux quand tous étaient en train de tomber sur eux.

\- Oh merde… siffla le dit Shiro en faisant de même. Miko ?! Tu m'entends ?

\- Oh que oui connard ! Je te hais ! Pourquoi tu…

\- La ferme ! Tu vas m'écouter ! Avec ton alter, fait en sorte que…

Le train se retrouva aspergé d'eau et Shiro ne put continuer sa phrase.

Le bruit avait cessé et plus personnes n'arrivaient à respirer.

Un petit bruit vint les casser dans leur frayeur pour finalement, l'empirer.

Leur ceinture venait de se décrocher et la plus part se sentir soulevé de leur siège.

\- M...Momo ! Articula difficilement Shouto qui voyait sa camarade s'envoler vers le plafond.

Il avait réussit à rester accrocher en utilisant sa glace. Il observa rapidement les entourages : tout le monde sauf lui et son professeur étaient en train de s'envoler vers le plafond.

Ce fut par le manque d'oxygène qu'il ferma les yeux petit à petit, cassant sa ceinture de glace….


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo mina ! Voici le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ( excusez-moi si ce n'est pas très clair parfois donc demander moi si jamais vous avez une question ! ) ( il est un peu long XD ! 3840 mots ! )**

 _Chapitre 2_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Shouto se rappela seulement du train. Au début, il étais très confus et il ne savait plus trop où il était. Heureusement, il peut compter sur sa mémoire qui arrivait toujours à faire en sorte qu'il se rappelle de tous les moindres détailles de ce qu'il faisait.

\- Momo !

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, fut le fait qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment elle allait.

\- T-Todoroki-kun ?

Même s'il était allongé, il reconnaissait très bien à qui appartenait cette voix.

\- P-Pardon, Yaoyorozu ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda Shouto désormais assit.

\- Pas grave… Je vais bien. Les autres aussi ont l'air d'aller bien…

« Les autres ? Ah oui... » pensa t-il en regardant les autres corps étendus sur le sol. Il reconnaissait en trois mille celui de son professeur principal Shouta Aizawa qui était d'ailleurs assit à côté de lui, de Bakugou et Kirishima avec leur touffe de cheveux en pique, Midoriya, Iida, Ashido avec sa peau rose… Il reconnaissait tout le monde. Tout le monde sauf deux personnes qui se ressemblaient terriblement alors qu'il n'avait même pas vu leur visage.

Maintenant qu'il y pense, il se rappelle de deux personnes assise derrière lui et son professeur. C'est peut être eux…

\- Todoroki-kun ?

Il ne répondit pas et observa l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

C'était une grande maison. Très très grande maison. Et ils étaient devant cette maison, sur la terrasse, avec de l'herbe d'un vert éclatant, presque éblouissant.

\- O-Où sommes nous ?…

Momo ne répondit rien et se contenta de le regarder. Il était vraiment très beau et voir les goûtes qui dégoulinaient depuis ses cheveux le rendait encore plus craquant.

\- Yaoyorozu… On devrait peut être les réveiller. Une bande d'adolescents devant une maison, endormit sur le sol c'est très bizarre tu ne penses pas ?

Momo ne dit rien et continua à le regarder. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule pour voir si elle se sentait bien, elle réagit enfin.

\- Ooh ! Chéri ! Regarde ! Il y a des humains partout ! Tu crois que cette idiote de chèvre a voulu se venger ? Brrh…

\- Elle n'oserait pas mon amour, elle n'oserait pas…

\- Mais quand même !

Shouto et Momo tournèrent la tête vers la porte. Momo c'était d'office cachée derrière Shouto à cause de la peur.

\- T-Todoroki ! Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un mouton et un chat qui parle ?

\- Hum… Je crois qu'on délire…

Ils ont pas prit de la drogue pourtant…

Pardon !

Il y avait devant la porte, un homme-mouton. Il avait deux cornes sur la tête et ses cheveux étaient aussi frisé que la fourrure d'un mouton. Ses cheveux étaient verts pomme et ils avaient l'air très très très appétissant.

\- Putain… On est où là ? Grogna Katsuki qui venait de se réveiller.

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla Momo. Y a juste un espèce d'homme-mouton et de femme-chat… Très bizarre…

\- Un mouton et une chatte ?

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête et qu'il aperçut les deux créatures devant lui, il put s'empêcher de battre plusieurs fois des cils pour être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas.

La femme avait une queue au derrière et des oreilles grises. Ses petits yeux ressemblaient à ceux des deux voyageurs et elle avait des griffes au bout des doigts.

\- Putain on m'a drogué...

\- KYAAA ! Chéri ! Tu as entendu ! ILS PARLEEEEENT ! ON VA TOUS CREVEEEEER !

\- Calme toi mon amour…

Katsuki était dégoûté par le spectacle que leur offrait les deux créatures : ils se roulaient une pelle sans aucunes gêne. Momo – toujours derrière Todoroki – prenait des couleurs et Shouto était totalement désespéré.

\- Bonj… commença celui-ci.

\- Mais j'avoue qu'ils sont plutôt canons ! On dirait des knaki ! Tu trouves pas mon amour ! Dit la femme en roulant les r.

\- Arrête de rouler les r ça me gave… Oui et la fille derrière est plutôt mignonne… Par contre il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de traiter les gens de knaki ! Tu passes juste pour une folle !

La femme croisa les bras sous sa poitrine en boudant. Miko et Shiro se réveillèrent précipitamment.

\- Whaaaaaat ! C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Miko en sursautant dès qu'elle vu les deux choses. Bordel Shiro ! Je t'ai dit de pas utiliser ramener d'la weed ! Tu m'écoutes putain ?

\- T'es au courant qu'on est je-ne-sais-où et toi tu penses que je t'ai drogué à la weed ? T'es folle ma pauvre ! Se défendit Shiro en faisant une tête dépité.

\- Je t'emmerde sale con ! A cause de toi et de ta drogue, on est entouré de tarés, et y a un PUTAIN D'HOMME MOUTON ET DE FEMME CHAT !

Shiro se boucha les oreilles pour éviter d'entendre sa sœur crier.

\- JE VAIS TE TUER ! ET FAIS PAS GENRE QUE TU N'AS PAS PEUR ! REGARDE TA CONNERIE !

\- Ouais bon écoute…

\- NAN ! TAIS TOI !

Shouto, Momo et Katsuki les regardaient de travers.

\- Euh, Miko et Shiro c'est ça ? Bien, moi c'est Momo Yaoyorozu…

\- Miko Niwa !

\- Bien alors euh, bredouilla Momo en rougissant, Niwa-kun et Niwa-san, je pense qu'on devrait d'abord s'expliquer avec ces espèces d'hybride et aussi, réveiller les autres.

\- Ah ouuiiiiii ! Cool !

Momo et les autres qui étaient réveillés se levèrent et s'approchèrent du couple qui commencer à trembler.

Arrivé près d'eux, Momo prit la parole.

\- Bonjour, je suis Momo Yaoyorozu. Est-ce que vous voulez bien que mes amis et moi restions un peu avec vous… le temps que… bah…on sache comment faire pour rentrer chez nous ? Demanda poliment Momo en souriant au couple.

Ils ne dirent rien et hochèrent la tête pour dire oui. Momo ouvrit donc la porte et partit chercher les autres qui n'étaient pas réveillés.

Les autres firent de même et après quelques minutes, toute la classe était sur les canapés du salon. - il y en a beaucoup -

\- Alors euh… Je suis Nekoni ! Mon mari Kuno et euh… voilà. Nous n'avons pas d'enfants et…

\- Merci, dit sèchement Shouto en regardant la femme.

\- Oh m-mais e-euh… De rien ! Vous.. êtes vraiment humains ?

Miko et Shiro se regardèrent et sourirent.

\- Oui ! Nous sommes des humains ! Pourquoi ? Demanda Shiro perplexe.

\- Oh mon dieu… s'écria la femme en s'accrochant au coup de son mari. Nous sommes des hors la loi… Garder des humains chez nous… Oh Kuno…

\- Calme toi ma belle… Ce n'est rien. Nous allons attendre que ses petits se réveillent et…

\- Oh ! Qui est-ce qui fait autant de bruit quand je me repose ?

Une vielle voix interpella tout le monde. Une porte menant à l'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant place à une espèce de vielle dame tout à fait normal.

\- D-Des humains ?! Nekoni ! S'écria la dame, choquée.

\- P-Pardon Oka-san… Je…

\- Rooh ! Qui êtes-vous ?

Personne n'osait parler.

\- Je vois… Je suis Seguin-san ! La mère de Nekoni ! Je suis humaine, moi aussi… Mais expliquez-moi plutôt comment vous êtes arrivés là ?

Toujours rien.

Toujours rien mais des bruits ressemblant à de petits pleurs se faisait entendre.

Momo ne pleurait pas. Miko et Shiro non plus. Et Katsuki et Shouto ne faisait rien de spécial.

Quelque chose d'autre pleurer. Et les pleures étaient de plus en plus bruyant.

\- Qu'est-ce que… murmura Seguin-san en regardant les élèves endormis. Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?!

Elle s'approcha en courant presque vers Ochako et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Ouf… Elle va bien…

Elle relâcha la tête d' Ochako et celle-ci se mit à tousser bruyamment pour à la fin, ouvrir les yeux.

\- On..est où ?

\- Dieu sois loué ! Elle va bien… Mais les autres… Oh ! Les pauvres enfants…

Ni Ochako qui venait de se lever ni les autres ne comprenaient ce qu'elle disait. On aurait dit qu'elle se parlait à elle seule.

\- Lève toi petite ! Je dois les examiner de plus près !

La brune obéit et Seguin-san s'approcha des autres. Elle prit Mina et souleva la manche de sa veste.

\- Non…

Une marque violette montrant le devant d'un train était présente sur son bras. Horrifiée, elle le lâcha et s'approcha des autres.

\- Non, non, non !

Elle regarda rapidement les autres bras des élèves : toujours pareille.

\- Madame, interpella Momo, qu'est-ce que c'est…

\- Oh mon dieu ! Tellement…

Même la fille de la femme ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait. Souvent, sa mère faisait des crises mais jamais ça n'allait aussi loin.

La vielle dame s'approcha de Eijirou et remonta son bras.

\- Il n'a rien ! Réveille toi mon garçon ! Vite !

Comme Ochako, Eijirou toussa et ouvrit les yeux.

\- What's ? Pourquoi y a un mouton et chat ? J'vais pas bien je crois…

\- Bah alors ! Monsieur se réveille !

\- Hum… OH BORDEL ! TODOROKI !

\- Quoi ? Demanda le concerné.

Miko, Katsuki et Shiro se mirent à pouffer, Momo et Ochako était mal à l'aise et Eijirou faisait tous ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas rire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui y a ? s'inquiéta Shouto.

\- V-Va.. Y a un miroir ? Dit Miko en rigolant toujours.

Elle remarqua un miroir au fond du couloir et le pointa du doigt. Shouto s'approcha de lui, inquiet et tomba en arrière sous le choque.

Des cheveux longs de deux couleurs, un visage plus doux, il avait perdu quelques centimètres et avec prit de la poitrine… Ses vêtements lui étaient un peu trop grand.

\- Wouaaah ! Se moqua Bakugou, tu sais que, comme ça, tu pourrais presque me plaire !

\- Mais… Pourquoi…

\- T-Todoroki… devenu… est… Oh j'y crois pas !

\- La ferme Bakugou ! Je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai un corps de fille ?!

Et se fut de nouveau un immense fou rire pour tout le monde cette fois-ci. ( sauf Shouto bien sur ! )

\- Arrêtez de rire… C'est une malédiction ! Vous pouvez vous aussi avoir les mêmes problèmes…

\- Moi, Katsuki Bakugou : en fille ? Non je crois pas !

\- Méfie toi Bakugou… J'ai l'impression que les Dieux ne t'aiment pas beaucoup… Ou alors ils t'aiment un peu trop… Bon, au tour de l'autre blond..

Elle se dirigea vers Denki en soupirant. Elle leva la manche de sa veste et fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'y avait rien… Rien du tout…

Denki ouvrit les yeux directement.

\- Kyouka ! Oh merde… Putain mais ça vous amuse vous de vous déguiser en mouton et en chat ? Oh bordel, un endroit de fou..

Kyouka et Aizawa se réveillèrent en même temps, en toussant du sang.

\- Denki ? Pourquoi tu m'as app… KYAAAA ! Todoroki tu as un corps d…

\- Continue ta phrase et je te congèle !

\- D'accord…

\- Bah alors le glaçon ? T'es pas content ? Tu sais que t'es bien mieux en fille qu'en mec ? Quoique, je vois pas trop la différence…

\- Bakugou… souffla le bicolore…

\- Bah quoi ? Je ne dis que la vérité Mademoiselle Todoroki !

Tandis que Shouto prenait de légère couleur au niveau des joues, Ochako se faufila entre eux pour essayer de calmer le jeu.

\- Écoutez, ce n'est pas le moment de…

\- OCHAKO-CHAN ! Hurla Bakugou en s'accrochant à elle.

\- H-Hein ? Bakugou-kun, pourquoi tu…

\- Je t'aime ! Sortons ensemble s'il te plaît ! **« Hein ? J'ai dis ça ? »**

\- Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu me dis là ?

\- Bah je t'aime ! **« Putain mais… Pourquoi mon corps ne veut pas faire ce que je veux ? C'est cette sorcière ! »**

La vielle dame fit un petit sourire avant de reprendre son air sérieux.

\- Eh bien mon grand ! Tu as l'air de devenir romantique… C'est très bien ! Asseyez-vous, je vais vous expliquer le problème…

\- Yataaa, dit Katsuki en serrant Ochako dans ses bras. On se met à côté Ochako-chan ? **« Va chier salope... »**

\- E-Euh… D'accord…

\- Merciiiiii ! **« Tu m'aides pas BAKA »**

\- Bah alors Bakugou ? Tu sais que t'es mignon en mode chiot ? Je t'assure mon chou ! Se moqua Shouto en souriant narquoisement.

\- M-Merci Todoroki-chan mais… Comment dire… J'appartiens à Ochako-chan et… « **Ah bon ? J'appartiens à quelqu'un maintenant ? Salaud de Todoroki... »**

\- Oh oui, désolé !

Denki, Eijirou et Miko partirent dans un fou rire. Seguin-san elle, semblait désespérée.

\- Bon les jeunes, je vais vous expliquer…

\- D'acc..Wouf !

Miko se mit à aboyer et à se dandiner partout.

\- Miko ? Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Shiro en posant sa main sur son front.

\- Wouaf ! Wouaf ! O.. Qu… J'ai mal au fesses! Wouaf !

\- Tu veux que je jette un coup d'œil ?

\- Non merci Shiro ! Wouaf !

Denki et Eijirou se regardèrent pour re-éclater de rire.

\- Les gars, wouaf, c'est pas, wouaf, drôle…

\- Enfaîte si ! Contredis Eijirou en se retenant de partir dans un nouveau fou rire.

\- Il a raison ! Confirma Denki. Aieeeeeeeuuuuh ! Jirou !

\- Te moque pas !

\- BON SANG ! JE PEUX PARLER ! BANDE D'ADO INSUPPOR…

\- Jirou ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi...Pourquoi tu ressembles à une elfe bizarre ? Questionna Eijirou en reprenant son sérieux.

\- Hein ? S'exclama la concernée.

\- Bah ouais… Putain tu prends grave des formes !

\- KAMINARI !

\- Tes cheveux poussent.. Putain t'es devenue bien plus belle qu'avant !

\- KAMINARI, DEUX FOIS !

\- Pardon… Mais c'est vrai, hein les gars ?

\- Oui. Tu es plus mignonne Jirou, dit Shouto en gardant son air impassible.

\- Tu es adorable ! Confirma Momo en souriant.

\- Tu es belle mais moins que Ochako-chan… **« Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte bordel de merde ? »**

Kyouka rougit et la dame parut perdre patiente.

Pendant ce temps, Nekoni et Kuno était partis dans la cuisine pour faire du thé.

\- On est reve… Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

\- C'est rien Nekoni, c'est rien…

\- Mais… Pourquoi le blond moqueur de tout à l'heure et en train de faire un câlin à la fille brune aux joues roses, le garçon aux cheveux de deux couleurs à un corps de fille, la fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux de chats à des oreilles de chiens, ( Quoi ?, dit Miko ) et que l'autre blond a l'air d'avoir prit au moins 10 ans ? Et que l'adulte en a maintenant 10 de moins ?

Denki, Shouta et Miko se dirigèrent paniqués vers le miroir au fond du couloir pour se mettre à hurler ( NDA : sauf Aizawa mais lui était au début surpris puis il reprit son visage blasé ).

\- Je ressemble à un chien !

\- Putain je serais grave beau gosse plus tard…

\- Tu penses qu'à ça ? Je me suis transformée en chien mutant et TOI ! Tu t'intéresses à ton petit physique ?

\- Bah… Ouais. Pourquoi je devrais pas ?

Miko souffla bruyamment et Jirou soupira.

\- Attendez, commença Momo en penchant la tête, Todoroki est devenu une fille, Miko un hybride chien/humain, Katsuki est devenu mignon et romantique, Kaminari a prit 10 ans de plus et Aizawa-sensei 10 ans de moins, Jirou c'est transformée en elfe. Il ne reste plus que moi, Niwa-kun, Kirishima-kun et Ochako-chan qui sont encore normaux…

\- Tu as raison jeune fille.. Mais plus pour longtemps… Et bordel, est-ce que je peux parler maintenant ? Demanda la femme en s'énervant.

\- Faut dire que, poursuivit Momo sans l'écouter, Todoroki-kun.. 'fin non, Todoroki-chan est absolument trop mignon comme ça…

\- Pardon ? Je suis trop mignon comme ça ?

\- Oui ! Adorable ! Je te le jure ! Peut être que je vais me mettre à aimer les filles… **« Hum, hum… J'ai dit ça ? »**

Seguin-san fit un sourire victorieux et se tourna vers Shouto.

\- Petite…

\- PETIT ! JE SUIS UN GARCON !

\- Oui oui, petit… Je pense que tu vas avoir beaucoup de succès avec les filles !

\- Merci… Mais Bakugou-kun me l'a déjà dit ! Rappela Shouto en regardant le blond qui rougissait.

\- O-Oui mais… **« Enculé va ! »**

\- Je vais enfin pouvoir vous dire le problème…

Alors qu'elle prenait une tasse de thé, Kuno qui n'avait pas parler depuis longtemps se mit à rire.

\- Ha ha ! Pauvre petit blond… Il se prend un râteau mais… Oh punaise !

En effet, Ochako était en train de pousser Bakugou qui la prenait dans ses bras.

\- Mais lâche moi ! Crétin ! **« Je vais me faire tueeeeer »**

\- Mais mon amour… **« Tu as totalement raison : LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE »**

\- Mais lâche moi je t'ai dit ! **« Je vais effectivement me faire tuer... »**

Seguin-san prit une gorgée de son thé et commença son monologue.

\- Je pense que je vais commencer. J'ai quelques question à vous poser. Comment êtes-vous arrivés là ?

\- Je… J'ai dit à tout le monde qu'il y avait une nouvelle attraction au parc à côté de l'internat où nous séjournons. Presque tout le monde a accepté de venir. C'était un grand train et au bout d'un moment, il est passer sous l'eau.

\- Un train ? Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, souffla le roux en baissant la tête.

La femme ne semblait pas plus impressionnée que ça.

\- Donc la marque sur le bras de vos camarades fait référence à ça… Je pense que vos amis et vous êtes malades. Très malades…

\- Nous sommes malades ? Mais de quoi ?

\- Jeune fille…

\- Je vous ai dit que j'étais un garçon !

\- Oh oui excuse moi… Vous êtes victimes d'une malédiction… Sans doute celle du train. Il y en a plusieurs dans ce genre…

\- Oooh… murmura Katsuki en s'accrochant au bras de Ochako qui le repousser. **« Genre ! Je l'avais dit que c'était une sorcière ! »**

\- Cette malédiction est sans doute une des pires connues sur cette terre. Il y a des années de cela, un bébé lumineux est arrivé sur Terre. Vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? Depuis que les vilains sont devenus le quotidien, des individus ont décidé de partir de là où ils étaient. Ils sont donc partis dans un monde parallèle.

\- Mais alors, vous êtes juste des humains avec des caractéristiques particulières à cause de vos alters ! Informa Momo, perplexe.

\- Non.. Pas tous… Beaucoup de femmes furent tuer… Les hommes ne pouvaient donc plus se reproduire.. Ils ont décidé de choisir des animaux… ( NDA : Attention : Animaux avec un alter car même si jamais c'est rare, il y en a beaucoup dans le monde où ils sont donc merci de pas me prendre pour une tarée )

\- Ils sont zoophiles ? **« Un monde de taré… En plus je ne fais que me coller à l'autre conne ! »**

\- Oui… Mais bref ! Nous avons donc vécu ici pendant des générations…Mais un jour, un humain est arrivé avec des fleurs bleus. Ses fleurs sont différentes malédictions.

\- Des fleurs qui créer des malédictions ? Wouaf ! Vous êtes sur que mon frère vous a pas drogué pendant que je dormais ?

\- .. Bien sur que non ! Laissez moi continuer maintenant ! Alors, depuis que ses fleurs sont arrivées – elles ont été planté – des choses bizarres sont arrivées. Des humains sont apparus sans aucunes raisons, des personnes disparaissaient… Rien n'allait bien. Aujourd'hui encore, tous par de travers.

Personne ne disait plus rien. La femme soupira et continua.

\- Le seul remède que nous avons trouvé pour vaincre ces fleurs, c'est de les prendre et d'en faire des antidotes. Hélas, ça fait depuis plusieurs années que personne n'ose en chercher. Pour ce qui concerne votre problème, ça se déroule de manière suivante : souvent, sois les gens tombent dans un profond sommeil et leur corps perd de sa force vitale petit à petit, sois ils se réveillent et quelques choses de mal risque de leur arriver. Généralement, ça se passe par binôme. Par exemple vos deux amis, le blond et la brune : les deux c'est un problème de personnalité. Un est devenu collant, l'autre distant. Heureusement, ils ont conscience de ce qu'ils font même s'ils ne peuvent rien faire. Pareil, leur corps font exactement ce qu'ils ne veulent pas faire.

\- Alors quand Uraraka-san pousse Bakugou, c'est qu'elle veut qu'il reste ? Demanda Eijirou.

\- Oui. Les deux qui ont l'air d'avoir grandi ou rajeuni sont ensemble. Les deux qui ont eu un changement physique sont aussi ensemble. Il ne reste plus que l'autre ayant un problème de la personnalité… Il y a aussi celui qui c'est transformé en fille. On peut en déduire qu'ils soient également liés. Ce n'est pas obligé que se soit de l'amour. Ça peut être de l'amitié ou de la haine. A voir…

\- Et pourquoi les deux autres n'ont rien, dit Shouto, inquiet.

\- J'ai dit que souvent, ceux qui se réveillent ont des problèmes par la suite mais certains on de la chance et n'ont rien… Mais deux d'un coup…

\- Comment faire pour contrer ça ? On va pas rester comme ça à vie ? S'inquiéta encore une fois Shouto.

\- Je vous les dis. Il faut aller chercher des fleurs. Elles sont en haut de la montagne. Il vous faudra… Allez ! 1 mois avant d'y aller !

\- Oh shit… wouaf ! Comprenez-moi, je ne veux pas rester avec ce corps pendant 1 mois !

\- Je suis désolée petite mais tu n'as pas le choix…

Miko souffla et regarda dans les parages.

\- Pourquoi ils sont partis les deux autres guignoles ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Ils n'aiment pas rester ici lorsque je parle de ça…

Le silence tomba pendant une bonne minute. La vielle dame fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous attendez quoi hein ? Il faut que vous vous dépêcher ! Vous devez partir maintenant ! Allez, on se lève ! Je vais vous donner une carte à chacun pour que vous trouvez votre chemin au début. Ensuite, il faudra juste grimper petit à petit.

\- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent tous en cœur. Maintenant ?

\- Bah… Oui.

Et encore, ils n'étaient pas au courant de tous les problèmes qui les attendaient…


End file.
